Midnight Revelations
by YuYaFan
Summary: Jazz cant sleep because his spark keeps telling him to find something, but what is it that Jazz needs to find? Maybe a trip outside the Ark will show him.


Me: and the stories keep on coming. This is a new one that I came up with just a few moments ago. And yes, it's another song fic, but this one is all about Transformers G1 Prowl with a little bit of Prowl/Jazz, anyway, enjoy!

((Disclaimer: don't own the character or the song Invisible by Taylor Swift.))

***Line Break***

It was a peaceful night at the Ark. All the Autobots were in a deep recharge for the night. Well, all except for one Autobot saboteur who was currently wandering the halls. Jazz, who had just recently gotten back from a mission, was supposed to be in a well deserved recharge. But there was something that bothered Jazz ever since he had gotten back to the Ark, and it had kept him up most of the night as well. Something was telling him to go somewhere. To where, he didn't know, all he did know was he was supposed to go there, so instead of trying to go back into recharge, he decided to get up and walk around. Whatever he was supposed to see would show up eventually right?

Jazz was starting to distrust his current sanity at the moment. He had been walking the Arks hallways for the past fifteen minutes and nothing had caught his attention. But that little voice I his processor told him to keep going, and without second thought he did.

"It would be much easier if I actually knew what I was looking for." He said to himself as he continued down the hall. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jazz had a small flash run through his spark, the energy in it increasing as if it was excited. Jazz jumped at the sudden feeling and quickened his pace down the hall. Whatever was pulling at his spark was probably the thing he had been searching for. Jazz continued down the corridor until he came to the very entrance of the Ark and finally realized why he had trouble finding the "thing". It was never in the Ark, it had been outside the whole time. Jazz walked out of the Ark's entrance and stopped. Jazz's audios suddenly began to catch the beat of a small melody in the night air.

"What is that?" he wondered and began walking toward the sound. When he had gotten closer to the sound he could distinctly make out the soft melody of a song and someone's voice sounding with it. Someone was singing!

Jazz quietly crept around the volcanoes rocky slope and climbed up around the rocks to try and find the source of the voice. He could distinctly hear the owner's voice coming from behind the rock formations just in front of him. Making one final grab, Jazz silently climbed up onto the rocks and almost fell off them when he saw the source of the sound he had been seeking.

'What is Prowl doing out here?' Jazz thought, staring intently at the black and white Praxian who was currently seated on a rock just below and was staring up at the sky. A soft humming emitted from the bot as a small tune carried out from his speakers. Jazz could only watch in fascination as Prowl stopped humming and began to sing.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
>She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by<br>And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her  
>But you are everything to me<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>And I just wanna show you<br>She don't even know you  
>She's never gonna love you like I want to<br>You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
>We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible<em>

Jazz felt complete sorrow run through his spark as he listened to the song. Prowl's voice had sounded so sad, almost pained as he continued to sing, his normally deep voice coming out lighter as the song progressed.__

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
>She's never gonna see the light<br>No matter what you do  
>And all I think about is how to make you think of me<br>And everything that we could be_

_[Chorus]  
>And I just wanna show you<br>She don't even know you  
>She's never gonna love you like I want to<br>You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
>We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible<em>

The truth is, Prowl had liked Jazz from the first time they had met, but he had seen Jazz with so many other bots that he had by now believed that he would never get the chance to be with him. Jazz would always be chasing other bots, while he remained completely invisible.

But what Prowl didn't know was that Jazz had felt the same attraction for the Autobot S.I.C, but he had never believed that Prowl would ever like him back, but the more that he listened to the song, the more he could tell that the song was somehow directed towards him.

_Like shadows in a faded light  
>Oh we're Invisible<br>I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

Jazz felt the sudden urge to hold Prowl in his arms and try to chase away the sorrow that seemed to plague the winged mech, but instead, he just laid there on the rock and listened.__

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
>Baby let me love you let me want you<br>You just see right through me  
>But if you only knew me<br>We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

Prowl was nearing the end of the song, the melody had by now begun to fade as Prowl sang the last verse, his voice almost coming out in a whisper.__

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

When the song had finished, Prowl looked up toward the sky, his optics betraying the sorrow he had been feeling.

"Oh Jazz, if only I could tell you how I really feel. I just don't know how." He said, his voice cracking as he watched the stars, hoping one would somehow give him an answer.

"Why don'tcha try askin me now?" a voice sounded from behind him, making Prowl jump from his seat in surprise, which then turned to complete horror when he saw who had spoken.

"Jazz?"

The black and white sportscar had jumped down from his perch up on the rocks and now stood facing the S.I.C, who's body had suddenly become rigid as he stood there.

"I heard ya singin, it was a beautiful song." He said, trying to make a light conversation to ease the Datsun's tense posture. It seemed to do the trick when Prowl's body became almost limp and he turned away from the saboteur.

"So, you heard that huh?" Prowl asked, wrapping his arms around his middle. He was slightly embarrassed that Jazz had caught him singing while another part of his spark sang with joy.

"Yeah, and like I said, it was beautiful." Jazz saw that the mech still wouldn't turn around to look at him. "You know, you shouldn't be embarrassed, you have a wonderful singing voice." He said. Walking over to the other bot, Jazz placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Prowl?" Prowl didn't answer him. Jazz sighed. "Prowl, look at me."

Still no response.

"Please." Jazz said, and much to his surprise and joy, Prowl turned around to face him, yet he kept his face down.

"Hey." Jazz placed a servo under Prowl's chin, cupping it, he lifted Prowl's head until Prowl's light blue optics stared into his own visor. He smiled sadly at the other. "There's no need for you to be embarrassed, I can't tell you how long I've been head over heels in love with you. And just like you said earlier, I was afraid that you wouldn't like me back. But after what I just heard, I now know that it was stupid of me to not ask you in the first place." Jazz said, smiling down at the mech who he loved the most. "And if you'll let me, I'd like to start a relationship with you. That is…if you'll be with me." Jazz waited for the other's reaction, his smile brightened when Prowl shook his head.

"Oh Jazz, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that." Prowl said, his optics began to fill with tears "And of course, I would love to start a relationship with you." He added, giving Jazz a genuine smile. Jazz just smiled back, and bringing his servo up more, he gently wiped the tears from Prowl's optics. Jazz brought both of his arms around the other and hugged Prowl tightly to his body. Prowl didn't try to leave the sudden embrace, instead, he snuggled in closer to Jazz, laying his head upon Jazz's chest, he sighed in content. Jazz smiled down at him. Leaning forward, Jazz whispered into Prowl's audio.

"You'll never be invisible to me. I'll always love you, and no one will make me say otherwise." And with that statement said, Jazz brought Prowl's head up once more and sealed his promise with a loving kiss.

The End

***Line Break***

Me: yay! Another story finished!

Jazz: I love you Prowler.

Prowl: I love you to Jazzy.

Me: awwww, aren't they cute! Anyway, read and review, tell me what you think. But for now, Bye!


End file.
